


Dragon Ball Ani

by Pififtyone



Series: The one who shouldn't exist [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fights, Super Saiyan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pififtyone/pseuds/Pififtyone
Summary: It is funny how such a small change can have such huge ripples. A story you know becomes almost unrecognisable, but some things will never change. Goku is one of them, but when he encounters another boy, Sai, who also has a monkey tail, his life will change forever.





	Dragon Ball Ani

**Age 739**

  
This is a story you may already know, a story of great heroes and the evils they defeat. A tale of a low-class warrior rising to become one of the greatest warriors ever to live, with the power to challenge even the gods. But this story could be so easily different with a simple change; two cells split, no longer connected. These cells grow and take on new forms, the form of two baby boys. These boys were born to a dying world, home to a race of warriors. High in the sky above these children, a tyrant laughs as he prepares to destroy their world. Even then, this tyrant is but a puppet to someone much stronger.

  
In a salubrious turn of events, both of the infants were sent away from their homeworld just before it was destroyed. As their pods rushed off into space, a gigantic ball of energy crashed into the planet below. In the centre of this ball of death floated their father, Bardock; he had seen the events that were about to happen, but could not prevent them. As he began to slowly fade away, Bardock was gifted one last set of visions. First, he saw his son, Kakarrot, befriending an earthling girl. More images flashed before him; Kakarrot fighting an old man with a turtle shell on his back; His other son, Shalot, fighting giant robots; Then Kakarot fighting a warrior with three eyes, while Shalot looks on. The last vision showed Kakarrot and Shalot standing before Frieza in his final form, both ready to fight the tyrant.

  
Bardock smiled and whispered, "Go, my sons, avenge our race and take your place in legend." Bardock closed his eyes and faded away into the oblivion that awaited him.  
Yes, this is no longer the story of Goku, the Saiyan warrior Kakarrot, and the adventures he would have with his companions. No, this is now a different story, Goku is still in this story, and he is still crucial to this story. But this time he is not alone. As Goku's pod begins to enter the Earth's atmosphere, another, identical, space pod begins its own descent into the atmosphere. As it is engulfed in flames, sparks start to appears as the panels of the ship are peeled away. The pod swerves suddenly and veers off, away from Goku's pod. Instead, it heads towards a mountain range with peaks soaring above everything in the surrounding area. With a thunderous crash, the pod collides with the side of the mountain face.  
An old woman shuffled up towards the pod, watching in curiosity as the steam rose around as the space pod melted the snow around it. With a hiss, the pod's door swung upon, revealing an infant inside its plush interior. Carefully, the woman moved closer to the spaceship reaching in to lift the child out of it. The tiny boy stared at her curiously, tilting his head to the side as he did so.

  
The pod's computer sputtered to life and called out, in an orotund voice "Wake u......".  
Before the computer could finish its sentence, the console was engulfed in a flurry of sparks as it seemed to short-circuit. The old woman stared in confusion at the pod, then at the small child in her hands. The child met her gaze with its big, dark eyes. And then bit her hand. The old woman let out a yelp and almost dropped the infant in her surprise, but managed to keep a grip on the child as she pulled her finger out of the child's reach. Carefully placing the baby down, the old woman reached around and picked the basket off of her back. She opened the lid and set the child inside, before closing the basket and returning it to her back.

  
Turning away from the now burning pod, she made her way down the mountain, using a narrow footpath to navigate the rocky terrain. Unfortunately, the old woman couldn't afford to raise the infant, her children had left a long time ago. She did, however, know of a martial artist nearby that might be willing to train the boy and while the man was not a kind man by any stretch of the imagination, she had little doubt that he would see the potential this child had to offer. Even though it couldn't be more than a couple of days old, she had felt the strength of his bite and knew that he would grow to be a robust child. The old woman smiled as she thought about the Zeni Shen might give her for finding such a baby with such potential. The child was rocked to sleep by the gentle sway of the basket, its tail curling around itself as it drifted off to sleep.

  
Many miles away, a similar scenario unfolded. An old man found an almost identical child in an almost identical space pod. This elderly man, filled with compassion for the lonely child, picked him up and placed him gently in the basket the man had been carrying. Wrapping the child in the clothes he had in the basket, the old man began to walk down the jungle path towards his little jungle cabin.

  
And even further away, millions of miles away two ships were a sitting side-by-side, a small bridge connecting the two. Frieza waited for his guest to arrive; Frieza hated waiting, it was undignified and gave power to the guest. If the guest came early, Frieza could make him wait for as long as he wanted, but here, in his very own command flagship, Frieza was the one being forced to wait. Both Zarbon and Dodoria wearily eyed their master, maintaining a reasonable distance from him and not being the nearest minions to him. The inexperience would stand right next to him, but that just meant that they were the first to die when something went wrong. Frieza began to tap the arm of his command chair, a rhythmic beat that expressed his fury, slowly is starting to leave a small indent in the chair's arm.

  
After what seemed like an eternity for the tyrant, the doors to his command room hissed open, and Cooler stepped forward. Suddenly the room was filled with two menacing, powerful tyrants. The worst part was the tyrants squared off against each other. Cooler, in his third form, was significantly more powerful than his brother currently is, but Frieza had his own transformations to use.

  
"What do you want, Cooler?" Frieza snapped at his brother, irritated by having to be forced to wait so long.  
"I wanted to congratulate you for killing those filthy, although any old idiot could do that I guessed." Cooler sneered, mocking his brother daring him to attack. To his credit, Frieza ignored the comment instead waiting for his brother to answer the question.  
After a moment Cooler sighed and replied:  
"Father sent me, he wanted to know how dealing with the Saiyans was going, but it seems that you have already dealt with them."  
Frieza shrugged before responding:  
"Well, the had always annoyed me, those filthy Sayians with all their monkeying around." Both Frieza and Cooler laughed at this, not realising that they had sown the seeds of their own demise.

 

* * *

  
**Age 749**

As the fateful meeting between Goku and his lifetime friend, Bulma, nearly halfway around the world, Sai was waking to start another day of training. This, more often than not, began with a beating dished out by either Mercenary Tao or Master Shen. They did enjoy beating the weaker students, often as a way to try and break their spirits leaving them as broken minions, good for nothing but fighting and taking orders. Sai was different on the other hands, the beatings always made him resist harder, turning his will into something unbreakable, unbendable. The more Master Shen or Mercenary Tao hit him, the more Sai grew to hate them; but there was little he could do against them. They did teach him to fight, and he did love fighting, but even more importantly they feed him regularly. As far as Sai knew, the brothers had purchased him from an old lady, who had, in turn, found him in alone on the mountainside. Tao liked to say that someone had abandoned him because he was so weak and pathetic, while Shen almost practically encouraged the other students to exclude him for that reason, well that and the monkey tail he had.

The only people who didn't pick on him was Tien and Chiaotzu, even then these were allies out of a situation. He couldn't really afford to be picky with he allied himself with right now, that would come later when Sai finally destroyed Tao and Shen, but for now, he had to bide his time and gain his strength.

Yurin was up before him, giving him a kick as she walked past. They had an odd relationship, him and Yurin, friends would be overstating it, but enemies was too harsh of a word. Yurin was the only average person that talked to him, although this was because she did enjoy making fun of him when he returned from training covered in blotches of black and blue bruises. Also, sometimes, Sai would teach Yurin a few martial arts moves, as Shen believed women should only practice witchcraft rather than martial arts. Sai didn't really have an opinion on the matter, no instead he taught Yurin out of spite for Shen, that and it allowed him to perfect his stance. 'Nothing is better at perfecting your skills than teaching.' He remembered someone saying that, but he couldn't remember. It didn't matter anyway, the phrase was still correct all the same.

"Urgh... I'm up! I'm up!" Sai groaned as he rolled out of the mattress that served as his bed, pushing himself to his feet as his muscles ached and complained. Shen had forced him to do an intense set of exercises yesterday, and his body still hadn't fully recovered although he did recover faster than all the other students. That brought a smile to his face, knowing that the other students were suffering more than he was.  
He turned right as Yurin hit him with a spin kick. She liked to do that, attack him when he was off-guard to see if he could react. Sai was now back on the floor, looking up at a smirking Yurin, and sighed. It was going to be one of those days.

After he was dressed, he made his way to the dining room, waiting for the other students to show up. Excluding himself, Tien, Chiaotzu and Yurin about a dozen other students were training under Tao and Shen. Sai was definitely one of the strongest in the school, he seemed to have a natural aptitude for fighting and soaked up all the moves like a sponge. Slowly the other trainees filed in, each looking very much the worst for wear after the brutal training session yesterday. Everyone at the school was either an orphan, had been abandoned or had been sold to Master Shen as a pupil. Many did not survive the training, Master Shen took great pleasure in pitting the students against one another, especially if they were friends. This led to the students treating each other with a significant degree of mistrust, although Chiaotzu and Tien were exempt from this as they already had finished the necessary training and did jobs with Mercenary Tao.

All the students wait for Master Shen and Mercenary Tao. The food was laid out in front of them, but to start eating before the masters arrived was inviting their ire. After nearly half an hour, Tao and Shen finally appeared, a broad smile across both of their faces as they saw the pupils. With a wave of Shen's hand, the students began devouring their breakfast. Shen liked to always keep his students hungry and make them fight for extra food at dinner.

As dinner finished, Shen led the students to the yard where they'd begin training for the day, but as Sai went to leave Mercenary Tao stood in his path stating, in that gruff voice of his:  
"Not you. You are coming with me."  
And with that, he turned and walked off in a different direction. Sai turned to see Yurin staring at him. He shrugged at her, then followed after Mercenary Tao. As they walked, Mercenary Tao began to explain what this was all about:  
"You have learnt all you can at this monastery, so now your training will be tempered by real-life experience. We have a client that is having a bit of trouble with a town that has a warrior, and they want us to deal with them."

Sai didn't reply at first, letting it all the information soak in, before replying:  
"Why am I going alone? Why aren't you going with me?"  
Sai's voice was dead for all intents and purposes, learning that it was best to try and hide his emotions as much as possible. He had shaggy black hair that reached his shoulders and had piercing onyx eyes. Tao remembered that someone once said that the eyes were the windows to the soul. Sai unnerved Tao, not because he was stronger than him, Tao could kill Sai in a moment if he wanted to. No, Sai frightened Tao because whenever Tao met his gaze, Tao always felt as if he was staring a predator. Tao had no doubt that Sai would try to kill him one day, Tao would just have to be ready for it.  
  
Avoiding Sai's gaze, Tao snidely explained:  
"Well, it would be a test if I went with. This a trial by fire, boy. Either you survive, or you don't. If you don't... well, then you clearly weren't Crane School material." Tao smirked at that, the idea of Sai dying out there and Tao never having to see that predatory gaze again. Sai nodded in acknowledgement. As they turned the corner, a thought popped into his head. With a knowing smile on his face, he asked Sai:  
"Having you been teaching that Yurin girl martial arts?" Sai didn't even flinch at the question, he had figured one of the masters knew what he was doing, he had just wondered why they didn't stop him.  
"Yes, I've been teaching her the basics," Sai replied nonchalantly. Before Sai could even react, Tao picked him up and threw him against the wall of the hallway.  
"How dare you defy your masters' strict instructions! How do you think you are, worm?" Tao spat into his face as Sai struggled against the hand around his neck, to no avail. Tao threw him against the other wall before dropping him. Tao cruelly declared:  
"Well if you think yourself worthy enough to be a teacher, then that girl shall accompany you. And your mission has changed, you are now to slaughter the entire town."  
"But I thought the mission was to kill the warrior?" Sai asked in a croak, as his vocal cords returned to normal after the battering they received. Tao chuckled at this before replying:  
"No, the mission was to deal with the town and the warrior. You could have just killed the warrior as a warning to the town, but now I am ordering you destroy the town. Our client is after the land, not the town, so it is of little consequence. Oh, and we will be watching to see if you or the girl... underperform. I'm expecting a show." And with that, Tao turned and left the boy kneeling on the floor. As Tao walked away, the emotionless exterior of the boy slipped for a second and angered flashed in his eyes for a moment.


End file.
